cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
BBroad054 (Neralya Ral'serah)
BBroad054, often referred to as Nera (Or less frequently ‘Neralya’ or ‘Boss’), is an up-and-coming mercenary leader with a dark, hidden past and a bright, possibly promising future. She uses the forums as a slight de-stressor during her increasingly spare downtime and seems keen on bringing more of her friends in as well. Keeping Appearances Matching the heavily-implied roughness of her past, Nera's body is covered in scars quite literally from head to toe. When asked about their origins, she'll rarely give an honest or straight answer, but she hardly seems embarrassed or ashamed of them, showing them off freely and without hesitation. Perhaps adjusting to having scars on her face has aided in this confidence, though Nera is not likely to divulge whether or not this is true. Barring her mismatched eye colors, Nera has little else that distinguishes her from a typical turian in the visual sense. She is muscular and well-fit, though is slightly shorter than the turian average. She is also "barefaced and proud", and tends to wear clothing that veers far away from the typical uniform-like attire of Hierarchy space, instead more closely fitting her Omega roots. Biography Records of Nera’s background are spotty at best, details of her life only having made a presence shortly before the Reaper War. She has no official birth record that she knows of, and does not currently exist in any government database, instead going by an alias on personal records off Omega. Asking for personal details face-to-face gains just as few answers, as Nera is very guarded about what she’s been through, and only discusses these things with those close to her. For everyone else, all they’re likely to know is that she has been doing mercenary work since she was young, has frequented Omega for most of her life, and during the Cerberus takeover, formed a resistance group that would later become the Sarvhi Blades. Currently with the Blades, she controls the Sarvhi, Varzhi, Taran, Sroda and Ka’tar districts, and is starting to lay the groundwork for more legitimate business ventures on Illium in the form of a company called Amaryllis. Time will see how this turns out, however, and how many toes she’ll be stepping on in the process. Connections * Fenir'Drow vas Shellen - Boyfriend of 6 years, and a close friend for even longer, Nera is very rarely seen without him. They bicker and banter a fair amount, but are completely and utterly devoted to each other. He helps her lead the Sarvhi Blades. * Hades Eventi - Has known Nera since she was in her teens, and has been best friends with her for years. Although they may seem antagonistic towards each other at first glance, their bickering is actually very good-natured and they're extremely protective of each other. * Hailot Nok- Another mercenary and close friend of Nera's. They met through a mutual friend and have kept in regular contact ever since. Is also very close friends with Hades. * Honoria Adonis -A turian mercenary met through a series of unfortunate circumstances involving Fenir getting kidnapped and tortured by a group called Digitalis, which she used to work for. Their relationship started very rocky, but has since improved dramatically. They respect one another and one could even dare to say that they might actually be friends these days. * Inalya Sarissa - A contact and bounty hunter initially met via Fenir. They had a brief friends with benefits stint that ceased once Nera and Fenir got together, but ended amicably. * Ranara Tanactus- Nera's biological mother who was separated from her at a young age. The two have recently reunited, though Nera is currently a bit wary of her. Despite her suspicions, she is giving her a chance however, and it remains to be seen whether these two successfully rekindle their bond or not. * Solaris Atheus - Met through Hades and yet another mercenary, Sol and Nera have a playful sibling-esque relationship, though neither will say it outright. Once accidentally started a cult, which he later dismantled. * Talsin’Hirol vas Illium - An assassin met through Inalya. They have a professional respect and understanding of each other, despite sassing each other quite frequently when in the same vicinity. They actually get along quite well despite outward appearances. * Tarkus Ab’daral- One of the the original members of the Blades, back from before they were a gang and were simply a resistance group instead. Is younger than Nera and looks up to her. She likes to pick on him frequently, but is fond of him and views him as one of his most trusted followers. He is unwaveringly loyal to her in return. Trivia * Nera is multilingual and speaks fluently in two batarian dialects, one turian, and some Standard Galactic. She is also currently trying to learn Khelish, with Fenir’s assistance. * Her last name is of batarian origin, and taken from her surrogate father figure, Narrok Ral’serah. * Many of Nera’s weapons are custom-made by her friends. Her most notable weapon is her shotgun, which was made for her by Hades. * Nera is terrible at cooking and is prone to setting things on fire. Do not let her cook under any circumstances. * She also prides herself in her choices in clothing and frequently likes to showcase her fashion via selfies. * Nera is bisexual.Category:Characters Category:Turians Category:Forum Dwellers Category:Omega Dwellers Category:Mercenaries Category:Omega